Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescue
Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Rescue (shortened is FNaF: OR) is a RPG styled game. NOTE: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS, SO DO NOT ACCUSE ME OF STEALING!!! Plot The Fazbear gang are having a great time until a mysterious animatronic disables everybody else (except Freddy Fazbear) and spreads them across the pizzeria. Not it's up to Freddy to find everyone else and defeat the mysterious person! Characters * Freddy Fazbear (shortened to Freddy F.bear for dialogue.) * Bonnie the Bunny (shortened to Bonnie the B. for dialogue) * Chica the Chicken (shortened to Chica the C. for dialogue) * Foxy the Pirate Fox (shortened to Foxy the PF for dialogue) * Ivan the Iguana (boss, becomes quest giver after you beat him.) * Ninja Nobi * Meredith * The Chef * Sodapop The Bartender * Mad Jack * Lindsay Kingsland * Holly the Fox * Stella the Coyote * Rei the Raven * Yin * Yang * Mash and Smash * Bungale the Cat * Daca (NPC, quest giver) * Tin The Butler (boss, will be playable after you beat him) * Pluto (boss) * Larry the Lizard * Milo The Termite (unlockable character) * Pluff * Hatty Hattington (boss) How the game goes Freddy Fazbear is your starting character. His stats are: Speed: 13 Attack: 15 Health: 120 Defense: 19. Like all characters, his stats double when he levels up. Bonnie the Bunny can be found in Parts and Service. He says that a mysterious person (or animatronic, he can't recall) has deactivated everyone else and hid them throughout the pizzeria. He will join your party after that. His stats are this: Speed: 19 Attack: 25 Defense: 28 Health: 160. Chica the Chicken can be found in the Kitchen eating pizza. After she finishes a slice, she'll join your party. Her stats are this: Speed: 21 Attack: 19 Defense: 17 Health: 130. Foxy the Pirate Fox can be found in Pirate's Cove, deactivated and in need of repairs. Once you repair him and activate him (it must be done in this order or you've messed it up and have to redo it again) he'll say that the deactivater was a golden animatronic. After that, he'll join your party. His stats are this: Speed: 27 Attack: 34 Defense: 16 Health: 210. Foxy can cut straps, ropes, and crates with his hook, providing extremely useful when you come across some characters. Ninja Nobi can be found in the Dining Room, deactivated under a table. Once you activate him, he says that the deactivater was Golden Freddy. After that, Ninja Nobi will join your party. His stats are: Speed: 30 Attack: 27 Defense: 36 Health: 600. Ninja Nobi can "sneak" out of enemies' sight. ("Sneak" means that they will be hidden, and won't be targeted as much) The Cutting Crew (Meredith, Sodapop, The Chef, Lindsay, Fozie and Mad Jack) can be found outside the building. Once you find them, they'll immediately join your party. Meredith's stats are: Speed: 19 Attack: 27 Defense: 24 Health: 520. Meredith can provide air support, and she can carry a character on her back; however she flies slightly slower. Meredith can also use her frying pan; it does 12 damage per hit. Mad Jack's stats are: Speed: 16 Attack: 32 Defense: 34 Health: 230. The Chef's stats are: Speed: 24 Attack: 38 Defense: 16 Health: 230. The Chef can cook food for your team, which can heal them. Lindsay's stats are: Speed: 23 Attack: 29 Defense: 21 Health: 160. Lindsay can use her weapons against enemies; this is a rare ability as not as many characters possess weapons. Sodapop's stats are: Speed: 21 Attack: 23 Defense: 19 Health: 230. Sodapop can fire sodas; they do 16 damage each. However, you must use them sparingly, as if you fire too many sodas, Sodapop will overheat and cause damage to himself. Fozie's stats are: Speed: 15 Attack: 30 Defense: 35 Health: 650. After you get to a neighboring Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, you find Stella the Coyote outside, cloaked, and holding a lantern. Stella says "that the same thing happening to you is happening to them". After that, Stella will join your party. Her stats are: Speed: 26 Attack: 34 Defense: 41 Health: 560. Stella can also use her lantern to light up dark places. Holly can be found in a cage in a crate, struggling to get out. After you use a Foxy to cut the crate open, you must find the halves of the key. Once you fix the key, unlock the cage, and Holly will thank you and join your party. Her stats are: Speed: 38 Attack: 29 Defense: 45 Health: 780. Holly can also use her weapon, a bow; this is useful when battling enemies. Rei can be found in a parrot's cage for some odd reason. When you set him free with a key, he'll join your party. Rei's stats are: Speed: 31 Attack: 23 Defense: 35 Health: 560. Rei can use his goggles to see through walls; however, he cannot wear them if his health is less than 280. Rei can also use his goggles as a projectile; they do 19 damage. Yin and Yang can be found together, hiding in the Parts & Service room, holding hands. Once you find them, Yin will thank you and join your party. Yin's stats are: Speed: 36 Attack: 12 Defense: 36 Health: 450. Yang's stats are: Speed: 34 Attack: 26 Defense: 23 Health: 560. Yin and Yang can throw each other, which can be useful if attacking enemies from afar, or getting objects out of your reach. However, if they do it too much, the thrower gets tired and runs slightly slower. Mash and Smash can be found in the Main Hall, fighting and fending off enemies. When you finish them off for them, Smash says that they can do it by themselves, but they join your party regardless. Mash's stats are: Speed: 36 Attack: 34 Defense: 45 Health: 760. Smash's stats are: Speed: 24 Attack: 43 Defense: 36 Health: 980. Bungale can be found in the East Hall Corner, hanging from the ceiling. Once you find him, he'll say "You found me!" and join your party. Bungale's stats are: Speed: 36 Attack: 40 Defense: 45 Health: 1,000. Bungale can use his tail as a bungee cord; this is useful to get hidden objects in pits. Pluff can be found in the Kitchen, eating everything edible he can see. You must convince him to join your party before he joins. Pluff's stats are: Speed: 18 Attack: 45 Defense: 60 Health: 1,900. Pluff can run over enemies; this causes MASSIVE damage, and the damage is 100. Larry the Lizard can be found strapped to the wall on the Show Stage. You have to use Foxy to cut the straps in order for him to join your party. Larry's stats are: Speed: 56 Attack: 60 Defense: 34 Health: 1,650. Larry can also mine through walls; though it is recommended to use Rei's goggles before you mine through a wall. Milo can be seen in the supply closet but when blood comes he gets to his job. His stats are: Speed: 57 Attack: 78 Defense: 61 Health: 1,680. Milo can throw buckets and stab enemies with his broom sword. He is unlockable character by Bonnie dying at at least one time with Chica. He also may sometimes after beating a boss may do the peace sign. He is the second most powerful character not as a boss in the game. Tin will join your party after beating him. His stats are: Speed: 56 Attack: 78 Defense: 78 Health: 2,100. Enemies The enemies are endoskeletons. They usually have 72 health, 10 attack, 19 defense, and 21 speed. Those are the usual stats, however, there are some exceptions. Bosses Ivan the Iguana is the first boss you encounter. You meet him after you received Foxy and on your way to the Dining Room. Ivan has 340 health, 42 attack, 32 defense, and 12 speed. It is useful to use Foxy, as he can dodge swiftly and does reasonable damage. After you defeat Ivan, he'll be a special quest giver. Babyface is the second boss you encounter, after you found Bungale. Babyface has 680 health, 23 damage, 45 defense, and 29 speed. It is recommended to use fast characters that either do a lot of damage or have a lot of health, such as Bungale. Flying characters can help too, such as Meredith, as they can drop off a person to launch a sneak attack. After you defeat Babyface, everyone in your party levels up one level. Pluto is the third boss you encounter, after you find Larry. Pluto has 1,950 health, 100 damage, 79 defense, and 29 speed. Since Pluto is fairly slow, it is recommended to use fast characters such as Larry (fast characters are characters that have over 35 speed). After you defeat Pluto, everyone in your party levels up three levels. Tin is the second to last boss before encountering Golden Freddy, which is the FINAL boss of the game. Tin has 2,100 health, 90 attack, 78 defense, and 56 speed. It is recommended to use fast, strong, or characters with a lot of defense, such as Larry. After you beat Tin, he'll apologize and join, although Stella looks at Tin suspiciously, before looking back. Hatty Hattington is the final boss before Golden Freddy. He has 3,500 health, 78 attack, 90 defense, and 65 speed. It is recommended to use fast characters, such as Larry. After you defeat him, everyone in your party levels up 5 levels. Golden Freddy is the final boss in the game. He is rewired by an unknown person, HOWEVER. If you defeat Golden Freddy, the person, will be defeated as well. Golden Freddy has 4,900 health, 100 attack, 80 defense, and 99 speed. It is recommended to use characters with special abilities, such as Larry, Bungale, Holly, and Rei. When you defeat Golden Freddy, you go to the end. Ending After you defeat Golden Freddy, he apologizes, and the person who rewired him, revealed to be the Purple Guy, is defeated, and arrested. After everyone goes back to the starter Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they get welcomed by the defeated bosses, excluding Babyface. The screen closes on a smiling Freddy Fazbear, who winks at the closing iris. The screen says "The End!" in big text, and "Or is it?" in smaller text, with the Purple Guy appearing from the bottom of the screen. After that, you'll be returned to the main title. Gallery/some gameplay Gameplay for FNaF: OR.jpg|Gameplay will look like this when you find other characters (except that this picture only applies to where you have to find Chica) Dialogue for FNaF: OR.jpg|Dialogue will look something like this (I failed big-time I tried XP) FNaF: OR Box Art.jpg|The box art. Notice that the rating is Everyone 10+ instead of Teen. FNaf: OR Main Menu.jpg|The title screen. Quests Regular Quests They are given out be Daca. They are usually focused on things like finding characters or defeating enemies. They give 60 EXP each, and adds 10 more when you complete each quest. Special Quests They are given out by Ivan. They are usually focused on things like defeating a number of enemies in a given amount of time. They give 70 EXP and give an exclusive/special item like special weapons. Power-Ups Cheese: Heals 90 health. Is common. Pepperoni: Makes you invincible for 30 seconds. Is rare. Pizza: If given to a deactivated (or in a human's case, dead) animatronic, it'll revive them. You're given one Pizza at the start of the game. It is uncommon. Soda Bottle (submitted by Bolt-Weed): Speeds up playable characters on the screen for 10 seconds, by 75% of their speed. Is rare. Projectiles Olive (submitted by Ironbert): Is a projectile which deals more damage by 5% to enemies and bosses. Is rare. Spicy Peppers (submitted by Tigger123): Deals flames that do 19 damage when the enemy moves. Sadly, this is rare and it doesn't increase in any way when the enemy moves more. Dezaray (submitted by ManinBlack007JK): A projectile that can be thrown for 35 times, and can claw the enemies' faces. Is uncommon. Golden Toy Foxy's Present (submitted by Bunny 1002): A present that explodes in an enemy's face. The image that shows that is GTF's face, but smoky and cloudy and says "Happy B-Day!" at the bottom of it. The damage dealt is 19, and puts Distracted on the enemy. (You can suggest ideas for new Power-Ups!) Trivia * Strangely, the game is rated Everyone +10 instead of Teen. * The "Or is it?" text might reference a sequel, which has been confirmed by the creator. Category:Foxstar241's Timeline Category:Games